powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Flytrap
Flytrap is a flytrap/leech-like monster and is one of the many creature's of the Underworld. He serves as the primary villain of the first part of the two-part episode "Stranger Within". Biography This monster disguised himself as "DJ Fly", a new DJ in Briarwood. When Vida went to the club he was DJ-ing, she, and many other teens, fell victim to his hypnotic powers, and were soon turned into Vampires. It didn't take Chip long to notice Vida has all the signs of being a Vampire, though the others did not believe him. When Vida tried to attack Chip, he held her off with his garlic clove. Chip told Vida that he would help her return to normal, no matter what. The two then returned to the night club, only to fall back under DJ Fly's trance. Necrolai showed up and was about to attack Chip, when he reveal that he came prepared and was wearing earplugs. Chip fought off Necrolai as best he could, and then morphed into the Yellow Ranger. After he had done so, Flytrap captures Chip by wrapping him in his vines and was about to fire his energy laser at Vida. The Yellow Ranger managed to break free and jump in front of the attack and take the hit. With Vida still a vampire, and Chip drained of strength, both Necrolai and Flytrap managed to escape. After Chip regained his strength, he and Vida went to fight Flytrap in the city, in their Ranger forms. The others, after realizing Chip was correct in his Vampire theory, morphed and joined them. Working together, all five Rangers used a combined tornado attack to weaken Flytrap. However, the monster then grew large, forcing the Rangers to morph into the Mystic Titan forms and form the Titan Megazord. The Rangers fought off Flytrap, but they were running out of time. The sun was about to rise, and if the monster was not destroyed, all the teens he turned to Vampires would be turned to ash. Flytrap was then destroyed thanks to the Mystic Spell Seal Attack and everyone was returned to normal. Personality Flytrap is cold, ruthless and sinister monster. Unlike other monsters the Mystic Rangers battled who prefer to use pure power, Flytrap is much more charismatic and calculated and can make people trust him by turning into the DJ. He is cold, manipulative, insidious and villainous. He is also very loyal to Necrolai and loyaly helps her with the plan. But Flytrap is also arrogant. It is shown in the end, as the villain underestimated the Rangers and was finally defeated for good. Powers and Abilities *'Energy Laser:' Flytrap can fire a red colored energy laser from his leech-like hands, it is strong enough to take Chip out of his Mystic Ranger mode in one hit. *'Teleportation:' Flytrap can teleport to any location. *'Size Changing:' Flytrap can change his size at will. *'Human Disguise:' Flytrap can disguise himself as a human named "DJ Fly". **'DJ Hypnosis:' DJ Fly can hypnotizes his victims with his DJ music. Arsenal *'Vines:' Flytrap can launch vines from his leech-like hands to wrap his enemies with. **'Vampire Spell Curse:'obviously because he’s a vampire himself Flytrap can also use the vines with needles that will stick on people to suck their blood and turn them into vampires, the spell will be removed if he is destroyed. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Flytrap is voiced by Ross Girven. His Human disguise is played by Otis Frizzell. Notes *Flytrap is the only monster in Mystic Force that has a human disguise. *Flytrap is the first monster to have an ability to change his size without the help of Koragg. See Also Category:Morlocks Category:Mystic Force Monsters Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form Category:Vampires